


A Baker's Shoal

by PegasusWrites



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Baking, Comment Fic, Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mags and Finnick bake bread. Who is it for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baker's Shoal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a reference to child prostitution. Warnings for rape/non-con and underage are in place for this reason.

Finnick swung in through her kitchen window while she was making bread. Mags had gotten used to this method of arrival. The counter under that window had stood empty for the last five years.

‘What are you making there, Mags?’ 

He shuffled up beside her and perched on a counter. She frowned at him. She had just cleaned the surfaces, in preparation for baking. Finnick hopped down, and put his hands in the air. ‘Okay, okay. I didn’t mean to get in your way...’

He made to leave. She sighed at him, and grabbed his shoulder. Finnick could be so dramatic, at times. She gestured for him to come over and have a look in the bowl. It was filled with a light green dough. ‘Is it bread time again? Who are you making it for?’

She shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the back of the kitchen door. Finnick took the hint and went and got himself an apron. ‘Are you about to shape it?’

Mags nodded. She enjoyed making the dough, but Finnick was the best at making the loaves look like fish.

‘It looks like I came here just in time,’ he said, and she smiled as he got to work.

\---

They were in living room, waiting for the bread to finish cooking. Mags had poured them two glasses of lemonade. The sun was low in the sky, and the whole house smelled delicious.

‘It’s for her, isn’t it? The bread - it’s for the girl.’ 

The way that Finnick looked at her made her feel a thousand years old. She nodded. He threw his head back and sighed. ‘You’ve got to stop this, Mags. You can’t make us be friends.’

Mags shrugged. If she could have, she would have stayed out of the whole thing, but girl was sick. The Victory Village was lonely, and quiet. Mags had done her best, but the girl needed somebody to talk to, somebody her own age.

‘You know how they are,’ he said. ‘You might as well leave her. Chances are, she won’t even make it through the Victory Tour.’

Mags stared at him. He stared back. She saw the fear in his look, and reached over and put her hand in his hair. She knew that he had his own reasons to be worried about the Victory Tour. She couldn’t chide him, not when he was scared.

‘We’d better check on the bread,’ he told her, after a moment. Mags nodded, and hobbled after him into the kitchen.

\---

‘I suppose I should go over there with you,’ Finnick told her. ‘I mean, somebody has to carry the basket.’

They had covered the loaves with a cloth. Mags thought that they looked beautiful. She hoped that Finnick was proud of them too. When they had arranged them he had been too distracted to comment.

He linked her arm through hers, with the basket on the other. Her leg was hurting. The girl’s house was across the way, and the Victor’s Village was small, but the walk would have been uncomfortable if she’d gone on her own. Finnick took good care of her. He could tell if she was tired, or in pain. Even so, she hated getting old. More than anything, it was inconvenient.

Finnick, garrulous by nature, was silent as they approached the girl’s front door.

‘I still think this is a bad idea,’ he said. 

Mags raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed, and rapped on the door with his knuckles, calling out to the girl inside.

‘Are you in there, Annie Cresta?’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
